Co-Guardian
by Just-Absolutely-Super
Summary: The stress of being the guardian is weighing Ladybug down. Chat Noir has a solution to her problems. "No, Chat Noir! I will not make you my co-guardian!"


**AN: **This was a stupid idea that came to me in the shower one day. I thought it was original at the time but then I read a fanfic that also used the concept. I was kind of blown away because I didn't think anyone else would think of it. I wrote it anyway because I wanted to write something lighthearted and crack-y.

All I do is write Adrienette, so this was my attempt at writing another side of the Lovesquare™. It's not very shippy and that's okay. I enjoy Ladybug and Chat Noir's banter and being actual best friends almost as much as I enjoy them being romantic.

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not! Out of the question!"

"Oh come on, Bugaboo!"

"No, Chat Noir! I will _not _make you my co-guardian!"

Ladybug ignored his pout. It was a ridiculous request. Something Marinette would _never _grant unless it was absolutely necessary.

Becoming a guardian of the Miracle Box.

Even though this was a huge responsibility, Marinette embraced it. After all, Master Fu had no choice in bestowing the title of guardian onto her. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't. And even though he doesn't remember anything anymore, the least she could do was honor his choice in putting his faith in her and perform her duty.

Don't get her wrong, things did get rough from time to time. Marinette was still a teenager after all. She was still navigating through life and juggling an alter ego while trying to defeat a megalomaniac in a purple butterfly themed suit. Add on becoming the protector of multiple magical pieces of jewelry _plus _her own Miraculous, and Marinette was stressed 24/7.

The Miracle Box was safely tucked away and locked up in her room where no one could get it, but she still felt that feeling of paranoia. What if something happened and the Miracle Box was found? What if _Hawk Moth _found it, and in turn found out Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug? What if he hurt her family? Stole her Miraculous? Then incapacitated Chat Noir and stole _his _Miraculous? Paris would be doomed and then Hawk Moth would (probably) take over the world next! It'd be a disaster!

Marinette needed some way to vent her frustrations and the only person she knew who had _some_ understanding as to what she was dealing with was Chat Noir. The boy was gracious enough to lend an ear and listen to her rants and ramblings. Occasionally he'd give his 2 cents and some advice, but mostly he just listened. For that she was forever thankful.

Tonight was no different than others. Marinette transformed, met up with Chat, did patrol, then at the tail end of it Chat had inquired how she was doing; which was his way of telling her she was allowed to let go and vent. Ladybug took the opportunity and proceeded to tell him how _stressed out _she was.

"And on top of _all of this _I have a history project due _Friday_! I haven't even _started yet_!" she groaned. "Ugh! I wish I could, I don't know, take a vacation from guardianship duty. Let someone else do it for just a little while or something. Like a substitute…or a co-guardian…anything to give me some kind of relief!"

She finished, panting from how much steam she had blown off. She decided to regard Chat as the boy hadn't said anything to her just yet. He was blinking at her with his big green eyes, a curious look on his face.

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"Why don't I what?"

"Get a co-guardian." He said simply. He then sent her a cocky smirk as he pointed to himself with his thumb, "I know the _purr-fect _cat for the job."

Ladybug stared at him dumbfounded, "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because… Because you just don't…_do _that?" Ladybug was the guardian, the _only _one Master Fu entrusted the Miracle Box with. It'd be completely _stupid _to just hand off the box to some random person in some kind of dual custody situation!

Okay, Chat Noir wasn't some random person, but _still_! It was reckless to just hand a magical entity to someone who wasn't privy to guardian matters—especially one whose identity she didn't know yet—no matter how much she trusted him with her life.

Chat didn't seem perturbed. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not. If I was your co-guardian, we'd do what we do best and tag team it. If something were to happen—and I'm not saying anything _will _happen—" he hastily added when he saw his Lady's eyes widen in alarm, "it'd be good to have a backup plan. When Master Fu got compromised, he had to go into hiding and relocate to different parts of Paris. Since you can't do that with your family and other personal stuff, it'd be beneficial to have someone to take the Miracle Box to a different location. One Hawk Moth wouldn't know about. That location could be my house. So, _purr-fect_ idea, no?"

He gave her a cheeky grin and Ladybug rolled her eyes. On paper it did sound like a good idea, but she still wasn't thrilled with it. There were risks, possibilities for failure…

Side effects to being the guardian that Ladybug _never _wanted to wish on anyone, and that included her partner.

"No."

Chat frowned. "But—"

"No! Absolutely not! Out of the question!"

"Oh come on, Bugaboo!"

And that's how they ended up here: Chat Noir begging to become her co-guardian and Ladybug vehemently denying him of his request.

"You can't keep dealing with this alone!" he argued, "It's almost been a month and I can tell you haven't had a good night's rest since then. And don't try to deny it, M'Lady, I can see the bags under your eyes _underneath your mask_!"

Ladybug scoffed at the over-exaggeration (even though it was probably true…). She wasn't standing down. "Chat you know what happened to Master Fu! Once I pass off guardianship onto someone else, I'll lose my memories! My entire life—wiped! As a co-guardian, whatever happens to me will most likely happen to you and that'll include the memory loss. Do you serious want that for yourself?"

"If it means you won't be alone in this anymore, then yes. Yes I do."

She was gobsmacked. Why did he have to be so…so…NOBLE! Stupid cat!

"But—"

Chat Noir rolled his eyes as he interrupted, "You can try to change my mind all you want, Bug, but it's not gonna work. I'm your partner. We're a team. Whatever you do, wherever you go, I'm not too far behind. I want to share the responsibility with you. Please, let me help you. Let me be a guardian."

She blinked at him before turning her gaze away to avoid looking into the raw intensity and sincerity in his eyes. He was such a good person—a good friend. How could she allow herself to do this to him? Chat Noir deserved to live life to his fullest and make as memories as he could—ones that he should _remember_. Marinette will die of sheer guilt if she bestowed guardianship onto him.

"M'Lady, don't look like that. I'm okay with it, I promise."

She huffed in frustration, "You dumb cat! Even if I _wanted to _I wouldn't know how to make you a co-guardian. I don't even know if you _can _be a co-guardian!"

Once again, he just gave her an easygoing shrug with that _insufferable _grin. "I'm sure you can. There were, like, a bunch of them back in Master's day. Surely more than one person watched over a Miracle Box. You'll think of something, you always do."

Oh, not if she could help it. Ladybug gave a very unattractive snort.

"What? Do you think it's that simple? Like all I've got to do is give a little command, like what Master did? Something like, 'I Ladybug, current guardian of the Miracle Box, give Chat Noir co-guardianship.' Yeah, like _that'll_—wait what's happening?"

To both Ladybug and Chat Noir's shock, white pure light enveloped the both of them. It was a strange, tingling sensation; similar to what Marinette feels when she's transforming, but also not unlike how she felt when Fu declared her the Guardian.

Oh.

Oh no.

No no no no no no no no—

In a flash of light the magic was over and to Ladybug's shock there was a new object in front of them. One she recognized…

"Huh. I guess it really _was _that simple." was all that Chat said.

"Wh-What the… How—I—I didn't… HOW DID THE MIRACLE BOX GET HERE!?"

Ladybug was absolutely horrified. Not only did the (apparently magical) command deem her and Chat co-guardians, but the Miracle Box just appeared away from its safe hiding spot in Marinette's room and out here in the open _smack dab in the middle of the rooftop_!

She was gonna have a panic attack! What if Hawk Moth sent an Akuma _this very second_ and saw the Miracle Box and decided to steal it right from under their noses?! Then he'd _win_, and their Miraculous would be next! Then he'll get his stupid wish and (probably) take over the world and she'll never see Tikki again and—

"Oh, its design changed again."

"Wait what?"

Sure enough, the Miracle Box did change. No longer an oval shape, it now resembled more of a large hatbox. It still had a ladybug print design, but in the middle of the black spots were green paw prints—an indicator of Chat Noir having ownership over the box as well.

Wanting some answers, Ladybug opened the box. She squeaked when she saw multiple levels rise up from the box like a tiered cake. After reaching its full height, the superhero duo examined the tiers. The bottom was the largest, housing a few of the Miraculous, and each level above it getting smaller until it reached the smallest one; which was empty. Ladybug and Chat Noir presumed the top tier was where you were supposed to place their respective Miraculous.

"Cool!" Chat breathed. Ladybug ignored him in favor of grabbing the turtle bracelet, releasing Wayzz.

In a flash of light, the little green turtle appeared, looking around his surroundings in confusion. "Ladybug? Chat Noir? What is going on? Do you require my assistance?"

"Sort of." Ladybug hastily said before gesturing wilding between the Miracle Box, her, and Chat Noir, "Can you explain this?! _Why_ is Chat Noir a guardian? Is this really a thing? And finally, _can we reverse it_?!"

"I'm hoping the answer to that last question is no," Chat said cheekily.

"Not. Helping." Ladybug said through gritted teeth.

Wayzz stared at the duo quizzically before understanding came over him. "Ahh, I see you made Chat Noir your partner in guardianship. Wise idea, in my humble opinion, as you have seemed stressed as of lately, Ladybug."

"Told you." It was infuriating how smug this dumb alley cat was right now.

Ladybug felt like screaming. Instead she smacked herself with her hands and groaned in frustration, "What the heck! Has that _always _been an option? Why hadn't anyone told me about it before?! If I had known, _I wouldn't have done it_!"

To his credit, Wayzz did look sheepish, "Apologies, Ladybug. Master Fu never told you about it because, well, I suppose he never expected you to go through with it either. While it can be done, most guardians don't practice it, wishing to bear the burden alone. Master Fu's teacher was his co-guardian, but that was only enacted because he was in training. Once he became a full-fledged guardian, his teacher would renounce himself and give full ownership to Master Fu."

So it was used as a way to keep the Miracle Box from totally inexperienced hands. Got it. Made sense. Still…

"But it's not very common for two people on equal ground to share ownership, right?"

Wayzz shrugged, "Not usually. I honestly can't remember the last time a Miracle Box had two owners who weren't a teacher and student."

Ladybug nodded, humming in response. So, co-guardianship _was _a thing, just not used in practice very often. Of course she and Chat Noir had to be different…

That left the last part of her questions though.

"So since the teacher can renounce their co-guardianship, that means we can reverse it, right?"

"Now hold on, Bug—"

"Chat, I told you! I don't want to weigh you down with this burden!"

"It's not a burden if you're helping me hold it up!"

"Will you _stop that_?!"

"Stop what?"

"STOP BEING SO SUPPORTIVE!"

Despite himself, Chat laughed. Ladybug was about to go on another tirade about how _she _was the Guardian and _she _will suffer the burden alone _thank you very much_ before she heard Wayzz clear his throat.

"If I may?"

"Oh, yes, sorry Wayzz. What were you going to say?"

Wayzz gave them both a level look, "Even though it is possible to renounce dual guardianship, the safety mechanisms still apply. Once one guardian renounces ownership, they will lose their memories. The other owner is not affected, as they are keeping their role as guardian."

Well, now Ladybug is damned if she does, damned if she don't. No matter what happened now, what's done was done. Chat Noir will lose his memories no matter what.

Ugh, this _sucked_!

"Aaarrrrghhhh LUCKY CHARM!"

Much to Chat and Wayzz's surprise, Ladybug threw her yoyo in the air. Out came a red and black spotted throw pillow (finally something _she needed_, thank you Tikki), which Ladybug promptly smashed against her face and _screamed into_.

After a minute and seventeen seconds (Chat counted), Ladybug removed the pillow from her face, looking significantly less stressed. She sighed, giving Wayzz a sweet, though tired, smile.

"Thank you, Wayzz. You've been helpful."

"You're welcome, Ladybug. Let me know if I can be of any more assistance to you!"

With a farewell to Chat Noir, Wayzz was returned to the bracelet and stashed into the new Miracle Box. Once closed, Ladybug turned to her partner.

"Okay, so I guess I'm stuck with you forever."

Chat grinned, looking happier than Ladybug thought possible, and wiggled his eyebrows, "Not a bad fate if you ask me."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Hearing her earrings beep, she decided it was time to go. She picked up the Miracle Box. "So I guess next time we patrol, we can talk more about this co-guardianship stuff…"

And boy did they have _a lot _to talk about. Not only about Chat's new duties, but they'll have to strategize plans for in case one of them does fall to Hawk Moth (God forbid). And then there was the other elephant in the room Ladybug tried to avoid: their identities. Now that Chat and her had dual ownership, it would make sense for them to know who the other was. It was a risk (and Marinette knew there were _always _risks), but it had to be done if they were going to be sharing this huge responsibility together.

"Of course, M'Lady. I look forward to it." Chat said, though he wasn't quick to leave. He actually looked like he wanted to ask her about something else.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him, "Something else on your mind, Kitty?"

Right on target, Chat rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he shifted from one foot to the other. Ladybug gave a good-natured huff. She bet it was about their identities. Their thoughts were always in sync like that.

Instead what came out of his mouth was, "Can I have the Miracle Box for tonight?"

She was surprised. Despite herself, she clung to the box a little tighter. "Uhh why?"

Chat looked almost hurt, "Well, I'm co-guardian now. I want to get to know all the little Kwamis too."

Okay that was fair.

Ladybug mentally chided herself over her brash actions, "Oh, of course! Sorry, Kitty, I guess tonight's got me where I can hardly think straight. Here you go, just be careful okay?"

"As always." He replied, taking the box from the spotted heroine. Then he smiled down at the Miracle Box, "Don't worry, little ones, Papa Chat Noir will take good care of you guys while Mama Ladybug is away."

Oh HELL no, he did NOT just say that!

"I take it back, you can't have them tonight."

"What?! Why?!" he cried, moving his body away from Ladybug as he held the box protectively in his arms.

"Just because we're co-guardians doesn't mean you can refer to the Kwami like they're our _children_!"

"Well, I mean, they kind of are."

"_Chat_!"

"I'm just saying! Plagg acts like a toddler when it comes to his cheese. I can't imagine how the other Kwami are. Let me keep them tonight, please Bugaboo!"

He was giving her those damned kitten eyes! Ladybug sighed, relenting.

"Okay fine. But don't you _dare _make them call you Papa!"

"Would you prefer they call me daddy?"

"UGH you are _unbelievable_! I can't _believe _you're now a guardian!"

He wasn't even _trying _to hold back his teasing laughter, "Relax, I'm just…_kitten_!" (He sniggers at his own pun, the dork.), "Well, mostly…"

She would have threatened to throttle him, but her earring gave her another warning beep. She had two minutes left before she transformed back.

"This conversation isn't over!" she said, taking out her yoyo and throwing it to the next rooftop, "We'll talk more tomorrow night at the Eiffel Tower. Don't you _dare _make them call you anything other than your _actual given name_!"

With that she hoisted herself away from him and toward her home. Unknown to her, Chat Noir had a sly grin on his face.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he said in a singsong voice as he held the Miracle Box firmly under his arm as he leapt back to his house. "Come on, little Kwamis, Papa has a lot of cheese with all your names on them."

* * *

**AN: **Not gonna lie, I just wrote this for Ladybug accidentally making Chat her co-guardian and the daddy joke. You may now throw your tomatoes at me.

Someone on tumblr pointed out that Marinette _might _not lose her memories because Fu's situation in Miracle Queen was a high-staked one that _required _him to lose them. And while I'm cool with that theory, we don't have any concrete evidence that that's actually the case, so I wrote this on the basis that should Marinette give up being the guardian, no matter the circumstances, she'll lose her memories (a notion that I have a _lot _of mixed feelings about but that's another rant for another platform that isn't fanfiction).


End file.
